1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication network, more specifically a telephone network, which comprises a number of units interconnected by means of transmission lines, each unit comprising a switching module, a central module and at least a single peripheral module to which user gates can be connected.
2. Related Art
Such a telecommunication network is described in the article entitled "System Management in a fully integrated network of SOPHO-S2500 PABXs" by L. M. Hall in Philips TDS Review, Vol. 46, No. 1, March 1988, pp. 29-41. This article describes a fully integrated telecommunication network whose units may be geographically distributed for adapting the network to the geographic distribution of the company or organisation using the network, whereas the network appears to the user to operate as a single exchange. The article describes in what way the configuration of such a network is to be managed, how it is to be maintained and how the data of the users are to be processed, for example, when moving extensions, modifying classes of traffic and so on.